Smart buildings and smart appliances are increasingly used to facilitate automation of domestic activities. Traditionally, smart building management systems allow users to gain insights into smart appliances and devices and to control these devices through software applications. Users may be able to make decisions on how to control smart devices based on the detailed information provided by smart building management systems. For example, users may remotely enable a security system to monitor a smart home and then receive security updates through a smart home management system interface.
However, with an increasing number of smart devices within a smart building system, the amount of information and options available to users may also greatly increase. The increase in information may eventually overwhelm users and cause difficulties in making the best decision when managing a smart building system. For example, in a security breach, users may be presented with information and options unrelated to security, such as the temperature in the smart building, that should not affect decisions regarding how to respond to the breach. In some cases, pertinent information may be missed due to the inability to parse a large amount of information from a holistic view. In other cases, the information overload may result in users micromanaging their smart buildings rather than benefiting from the advantages of smart devices. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for managing smart building systems.